


there will be pie

by ursa



Series: cracklings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Pies, domestic maybe disturbance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will be pie

 

When Scott decided to come home early for once he wasn’t expecting to see this.

 

This being: Derek in his home, one that he shares with his mother for crying out loud, sitting on the living room couch eating what looks like a whole pie with Peter. Peter- who bit Scott, who Derek killed, who traumatized Lydia and got reanimated because of freaky moon powers- is sitting with his nephew in his house. This is the second time Scott encountered one or both the Hales since Jackson went from scaly to furry and that was that one time in Stiles’ house and an overly sensitive Derek.

 

And they’re eating pie.

 

It may be apple considering the cinnamon-y scent.

 

Peter’s cheeks are bulging and Scott is just stumped. Derek doesn’t seem to be bothered being found out in another person’s home, choosing to take a forkful of pie and stuffing his face with it. The whole house smells like pie.

 

Before Scott could open his mouth, Melissa’s voice suddenly pipes up from the kitchen.  _You finished with the apple one yet?_

 

Peter’s staring back at Scott when he answers,  _Almost done._

 

A moment passes and Melissa comes out of the kitchen with two whole pies. She takes one look at Scott and asks-

_Pumpkin or Cherry?_

.


End file.
